Trouble Again
by mysteriousgirl3
Summary: AU What if Oliver bought the drugs at the concert and planted them on Ryan to get rid of him once and for all
1. Chapter 1

This is an AU story taking place after the concert at which Oliver was arrested for buying drugs. What if he bought them to plant on Ryan to get rid of him once and for all?

-Chapter One

Ryan stood with his arms around Marissa listening to the music but focusing more on her. They had managed to shake off Oliver (maybe he had finally gotten the hint) and Ryan was finally enjoying himself.

Oliver stood outside the concert and waited anxiously for his guy to turn up. Part of him wanted to change his plan. Keep the drugs for himself. All this stress of getting rid of Ryan made him need it more than ever.  
"It's too important," he said to himself, "I can't mess this up."  
Oliver heard footsteps behind him and turned around to see a man emerging from the alley.  
"You got it?" He asked urgently

"Course, all as planned."

Oliver paid him quickly and pocketed the drugs. He hurried back inside before anyone else could come out. As he re-entered the concert he could see Ryan standing with his arms around Marissa. A hot flush of anger raced through him but he let it pass. Soon he would have Marissa. He just had to be patient and put on a good front.  
"How awesome is this music?" Oliver asked them as he approached, "great night out, anyway I'll leave you guys to enjoy your date, we'll catch up after."  
Ryan looked at him as Oliver left, surprised, usually he wanted any excuse to hang around longer and talk to them, specifically Marissa. Maybe Ryan was wrong about him. Maybe he just wanted to be friends. Whatever Oliver's deal was, Ryan decided to forget about it for the night. He was here with Marissa.

Seth and Ryan met the next morning at breakfast with tired but happy expressions. Last night's concert had been awesome. Sandy walked in and looked amused at the tired boys drinking their coffee.

"Hurry up and finish that and I'll take you to school. You're in no condition to do anything by yourself this morning." He told them with a smirk.

Ryan met Marissa at her locker, where she was talking to Oliver. Ryan felt his usual flash of jealousy and concern for his girlfriend. He still didn't trust this Oliver kid but he had to pretend he liked him, for Marissa's sake.  
"Ryan man," Oliver greeting him, "how you doing this morning? Last night was great, we have to do it again sometime. Listen do you have French first or second, only I forgot my textbook and I'm trying to make a good impression on the teachers…"  
Ryan glanced up at him from his morning kiss with Marissa,  
"Second, take mine, it's in my bag." He replied quickly before returning all attention to Marissa.  
Oliver smiled to himself. It was all perfect. He bent down and looked in Ryan's bag. He took out the French book and placed the small bag of cocaine in its place. He stood up quickly and looked around. No one had noticed. Good.  
"Well, you two are busy and I have classes to get to, see you at lunch…"  
Oliver walked quickly down the hallway and spotted a nervous looking freshman waiting just outside for him.  
"You know what to do. See Dr. Kim this morning and let her in on our little secret. You mention my name and I assure you, you will never sleep easy again."  
Oliver passed him a wad of bills and gave him one last threatening glare before making his way to French class.

Ryan sat in his 3rd period calculus class, emersed in his work. He liked math. It was so simple. Always the same. He was either right or wrong. It was so dependable. He didn't even notice another student enter the classroom and hand his teacher a note.  
"Ryan Atwood," the teacher announced, "you need to go see Dr. Kim. Take your things, the lesson is almost over."  
Ryan sighed, frustrated at the interruption and at the fact that a meeting with Dr. Kim was inevitably bad news. He knew she didn't like him. But he struggled to think what he could have possibly done to be in trouble.  
He knocked quietly on Dr. Kim's office door and opened it slightly to see her with an even more stern face than usual.  
"Come in Ryan and sit down."  
Ryan did as he was told, confused as to why she appeared angry with him,  
"I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to open your schoolbag."  
"Why?" Ryan asked, confused,  
"I have reason to believe that your are carrying illegal drugs and it is therefore my duty to check. For the safety of the students at this school."  
"I'm not carrying any drugs, Dr. Kim!" Ryan exclaimed, trying to keep the anger out of his voice. He knew why he was being accused. He was the delinquent. Who else could possibly possess drug than the car-stealing punk from Chino?  
"Then open your bag and if I am wrong I will sincerely apologise and we can put this meeting behind us, Ryan."  
Ryan stood up angrily and pick up his backpack. He opened it up and tipped the contents on her table.  
Pens, cell phone, notebooks, two textbooks and a small slightly crumpled bag of a white powdered substance. Of cocaine.

Ryan stared at the desk in disbelief.  
"That's not mine, I swear I have never seen it before. I didn't know it was in my bag."  
"Ryan, I am going to have to call the police. With your probation and…well…history…" her voice trailed off, but Ryan knew what she wanted to say,  
"Perhaps you'd better call Sandy too."  
Ryan, still in a state of shock, recovered enough to pick up his cell phone and call Sandy but was met only by his voicemail.  
"Sandy, I need you to come to school. I need your help with something. It's pretty serious…"  
Ryan sat, deflated. There was nothing he could do but wait.

After 15 minutes of sitting in the hark backed chairs of Dr. Kim's office, staring at the floor, he heard the door open and looked up, hopefully he would see Sandy striding through the door. But to his dismay, two policemen entered. One, a young looking man who looked as though he had only just left the academy, a cocky look on his face. The other looked older, 30's maybe. With a more likeable look on his face.  
"I'm Officer Alex Craft and this is probationary Officer Josh Perry, you must be Dr. Kim and Ryan Atwood."  
Officer Craft looked at the boy sitting quietly to his right, so pale he looked as though he might faint.  
Ryan tuned out as Dr. Kim explained the situation to the Officers. He didn't know how the drugs got in his bag but who was going to believe they weren't his? Would Sandy believe him?  
"Ryan," Officer Craft was looking at him, "You say these drugs are yours? Do you have any idea how they could have gotten in your bag?"  
"No they aren't mine. But I think I should wait for Sandy to get here before I talk to you."  
The officer nodded while the younger officer looked angrily at him.  
They sat and waited. But Sandy didn't come. Ryan looked anxiously at his watch. They'd been here for over 40minutes.  
As if reading his mind, officer Craft spoke,  
"Ryan, I'm sorry but we are going to have to take you to the station to wait for your guardian. This is a serious offence and with your probation, it needs to be taken care of."  
Ryan swallowed hard and stood up. He didn't know what to do but it didn't seem as though he had a choice. The younger officer was taking a pair of handcuffs off his belt and Ryan put his hands behind his back and stared at the ground. Officer Craft looked at the kid and for some reason believed him.  
"Josh, that's not necessary. Ryan perhaps you can just walk out with us. Can I trust you?"  
Ryan nodded slowly, grateful for Officer Craft's intervention. He walked out the door and followed the officers to the police car parked in the car park, grateful that there were no other students around. He needed Sandy. He couldn't fix this by himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Ryan sat in the interview room at the police station, trying to avoid the piercing gaze of the younger officer, the one who seemed personally pissed off with Ryan's presence.  
Ryan kept his gaze down and tried not to look guilty. Why did he now need to convince himself that he wasn't guilty? He knew it, didn't he….

The other cop walked in, the nice one and muttered something to his partner who snorted and left the room.  
He looked at him, smiling as he sat down,  
"Everything ok kid? I'm sorry we have to keep you waiting but you're only 16, which means you get to have a lawyer or guardian present."

"I know," whispered Ryan, "It's ok…"

Officer Craft sensed the kid had something else to say and was fighting the urge to stay quiet, he waited until Ryan nervously lifted his gaze to meet his,  
"Has...has someone called Sandy. Cohen. He's my guardian."  
"Yeah, I saw your file and I called him, his secretary said he is in a meeting but she'll pass on the message and he'll be here as soon as possible. She actually wasn't that helpful…"said Craft, smiling.  
Ryan didn't return the smile. He felt sick. He couldn't do this alone.  
Craft watched Ryan's evident discomfort and felt bad at the next news he had to deliver him.  
"Actually Ryan, this presents us with a bit more of a problem. See regarding the terms of your probation you are not allowed to consume drugs or alcohol. I know you say the drugs aren't yours and we'll deal with that later but first we need to determine if you in have taken anything illegal."  
Ryan looked up, confused at what the officer was getting at.  
"We are going to take you down to the hospital for a blood and urine test. Then we'll come back here, hopefully by then Mr Cohen will have arrived."  
"You mean, I have to go by myself?" Ryan asked, trying to sound angry and not scared,  
"We need to do this now Ryan. I am the stations Juvenile Liaison Officer, I'll accompany you with Officer Perry."

As if one cue, Officer Perry entered the room again boldly stating,  
"Captain says the car is ready, we should go now, they have someone waiting for us to do the tests."  
Ryan watched Officer Craft nod and start to stand, Ryan remained seated, unsure of himself.  
Jones walked over to Ryan, a smirk on his face. This kid was just another Newport brat, his dad's money, sorry his "guardian's" money would buy him out of this mess.  
"Get up." Perry barked at him. Ryan looked up at him confused, his mind in a daze. Perry didn't appreciate the obvious defiance of the kid, so he grabbed his upper arm and lifted him up, spinning him around in one motion. He took the handcuffs from his belt and yanked the boys arms together, harder than necessary, snapping the cuffs into place.  
Craft watched on silently as the boy's head dropped, ashamed. He didn't know what it was about this kid, he just didn't think he was guilty.

A few blocks before the hospital, both officers noticed Ryan's face had turned pale.  
"He's nervous," thought Perry, "He knows he's got something in his system."  
Ryan however was ashamed that he felt fear approaching the hospital. He knew he was clean, but hospitals had bad memories for him and it was his worst nightmare to enter one handcuffed.  
Pulling up in front of the hospital, both officers exited the car and made their way over to Ryan. Jones went to open the door, but Craft put a hand on his chest, stopping him before doing it himself.  
Crouching down to meet Ryan's eye he asked him,  
"You alright?"

Ryan nodded and twisted uncomfortably with his hand still behind his back. Craft recognised his embarrassment and spoke again,  
"I'll make you a deal, I'll take off the cuffs and we'll walk you into the hospital and into the room. If it'll help you relax a little, but try anything and I promise you, you'll regret it."

Ryan nodded and allowed Craft to help him out of the car, turning himself around in a gesture of obedience so the cuffs could be removed.  
Ryan kept his head down, not wanting to see or make eye contact with any patients, allowed himself to be lead through the front doors and into a private room, where a nurse ushered him onto a bed.  
"Someone will be here to draw blood shortly." She said briskly.  
Ryan sat still, risking the odd glance at the door, hoping Sandy would burst in, demanding and explanation, saving the say. Like he always did. His heart gave a leap when he heard the door open, but dropped again as he saw a young doctor with a weak beard and eyebrow piercing walk in.  
"I'm Dr. Ramone," he said, in a friendly tone, "I know you guys are anxious to get out of here so I have come to do the tests and approve them so you can on your way."  
Dr Ramone looked from cop to cop to kid. The kid looked nervous.  
"Look, I can't be certain, but if he is anxious, it's going to take about 10 times longer to get him to take a leak, especially with 3 guys in the rooms watching him. One of you wait outside, one of you get coffee or something."  
Ryan almost smiled at the doctor's friendly tone and relaxed slightly as he watched both cops leave.  
Waiting until the door was shut, Dr. Ramone said,  
"You need to piss yet?"  
"Not really" replied Ryan,  
"Fine, drink some water and I'll do the blood test first. Is there anything we should be looking for in particular?" He questioned, though a laugh slightly present in his voice,  
"No," Ryan almost whispered, "I'm clean"

Back at the police office Ryan sat in the same room, this time his hands still cuffed behind his back. Officer Perry sat watching him again, waiting for him to ask to remove them. But Ryan wouldn't fold. He was stronger than that.  
The door opened but this time Ryan didn't raise his head, not expecting to see Officer Craft followed by Sandy entering the room.  
"Why are his hands cuffed?" Sandy half yelled, "Remove them. Now. And I want to talk to him alone."  
Sandy was pissed. He knew the tone from the "you're grounded" speeches. He just hoped he wasn't too pissed at him.  
Sandy sat opposite the boy he had come to consider his son and watched as he regained the use of his arms, not once raising his eyes to meet Sandy's.  
When both officers were out of the room Sandy started to speak,  
"I'm sorry I didn't get here soon. Gabriela didn't give me the message until after the meeting. I was furious and came right away. Did they try and talk to you? Do anything besides the tests?"  
Ryan shook his head, still looking at the table, he asked,  
"Was it ok that I went to the hospital without you? I mean I didn't think I had a choice…"  
"You didn't, you did the right thing, but the tests don't matter. Do you have any idea whose pot that was? Was there any time today when your bag was with someone else's and it could have gotten mixed up?"  
Ryan looked up, confused. He had expected to have to defend himself. To tell Sandy over and over again that it wasn't his.  
"You didn't ask if it was mine." Ryan stated, and Sandy's heart tugged at the child who had no idea the trust that Sandy had invested into him.  
"I don't have to. I know that it's not."  
Ryan smiled, only slightly, but the first smile in over 8 hours. Sandy was here. He could make it ok.

After allowing the pair a short talk, both officer's entered the room again to start the interview and Ryan quickly realised he would have to work a lot harder to convince them than he did with Sandy.  
It wasn't until Officer Perry replied sarcastically to one of Ryan's many denials that the drugs belonged to him, that Ryan burst out with what he had been wanting to say in the first place,  
"IT'S NOT MINE. I bet Oliver put it there to set me up to get to Marissa."  
This opened a whole new field of questioning, mostly filled in by Sandy, who looked cautious at this statement. Ryan had been so adamant about this boy, Oliver, that he was trying to steal Marissa. But no one saw it but him.

The rest of the interview washed over him like a dream. A nightmare really. Ryan's thoughts drifted away from the room to home. If it was still his home. Would Kirsten let him home again? Would she believe him as readily as Sandy? Ryan's thoughts were interrupted as Officer Craft spoke to him once more.  
"We have the results from your urine test. It's clean. They are still doing the blood test. Until that comes back as clean or until some other evidence arises for Ryan, we need to hold him. At very least for violation of his probation."  
Ryan dropped his head, why hadn't he been preparing himself for another trip to Juvie?  
"Is that necessary? Release him into my custody, place him under house arrest. You have my word and his that he will not leave my property without permission from you."  
Craft pondered this idea as if it hadn't occurred to him. They didn't really need to hold Ryan, Steven's at least didn't fear the kid was going anywhere, they had trusted him twice already. Once to leave the school uncuffed, the other to enter the hospital.

"Go and get the Captain, Perry."  
Ryan felt Sandy's warm hand on his shoulder and he exhaled a breath he didn't know he was holding. He raised his eyes to meet Officer Craft. They were friendly as always but carried the same warning as at the hospital.  
"Don't worry," thought Ryan, "I'm not going anywhere."


End file.
